Sweet Bargain Dash
by Silver-Soul-Forever
Summary: Gin-chan is having a fever and Tae is taking care of him... Oh, well I'm really not good with summary, so please read to see... Oneshot!


**Please review and tell me what you feel. This story might have a second chapter, but that depends on the readers and reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama!**

* * *

**_Sweet Bargain Dash_**

Sakata Gintoki walked pass the empty streets of Kabuki-cho filled with snow till the hilt. It should have been cold, but he was feeling hot. Perm head already took off his scarf and was ready to undress from his kimono and even black costume. It was the mid-winter, people were sitting in their warm houses, under the kotatsu and having fun, but he was here out in the zero celcius cold, but instead of freezing to death he was feeling hot.

He took off one arm of his kimono like he usually do, but it still didn't help. A couple passes by him, whispering something to each other and looking at him as if he was crazy. He couldn't help it; Gintoki was sweating like never even though he was walking slowly, his skin was getting warmer as if someone is trying to fry him alive.

"Gin-san? What are you doing?" A very familiar voice called out to him.

He stopped looking at the woman in front of him, he seemed to know her, but his brain was getting hazy and too confusing to actually figure out whom it was. But her voice seemed so sweet and relaxing for the silver samurai. Before he could realize it or keep his balance Gin-chan leaned over putting his head on her shoulder and inhaling her scent against her neck.

Brown haired girl blushed confused by the man's actions. "Gin-san? What…"

"You smell…. So sweet…." Perm head managed to say before falling face down on the snow.

"Gin-san!" Girl shouts and sits beside him turning him over, the man's face was all read and he seemed to be panting a little. Putting her hand on his forehead she sigh with a worried smile. "You have a fever. What a stupid man you are."

* * *

**Shimura Dojo.**

"I can't believe Gin-san catch cold. He seemed so healthy this morning." Shinpachi sigh as he put a tray with medicine and rice porridge near the yorozuya leader.

Kagura was sitting beside Gintoki's futon hands crossed over her chest and biting on her sukobu as if it was a cigarette. "It's a miracle Patsuan. Idiots usually don't catch colds, but it seems like sometimes even perm heads get sick. Oi, Megane didn't Gin-chan say that his perm always protects his head? I mean that's why he didn't die from Sadaharu biting him and all the times he hit his useless head, right?"

Water dropped over Shin-chan's head. "No, Kagura-chan I don't think…"

"You shouldn't slack off Shin-chan. Didn't you say that you had work today, so you should get going." Otae smiled at the two young kids.

"Ah, that's true. Lets go Kagura-chan. Aneue, we will be living Gin-san in your care, if something happens, call us." Shinpachi informed and walked away.

"Maybe we will meet Sadist and I can take my revenge on him, for making me loose in another beetle fight." Kagura followed, but before leaving China said with motherly voice. "Sorry to cause you trouble Anego. I'll make sure my useless son apologize properly to you for all the trouble."

After the kids left, Otae sits beside Gin-san's futon slowly waking him up. "Gin-san? You should take your medicine."

Gin-chan slowly opened his eyes first looking at the woman beside him and whispering "Tae?" Then silver samurai smiled gently, making Otae-chan blush with surprise at the guy's actions.

It was unusual for him to smile so sweet. That must be his fever, she concluded and helped him to sit up. "Here, have some porridge and then take your medicine."

Perm head sit straight hand on his knees and cover is still over them as he slowly opened his mouth with a long. "Aaaahhhhh~"

Smile still on her, vein popped on her cheek and her right eye twitched. "You want me to feed you? Do you want to die, bastard?"

But Gin-chan didn't reply or moved he just sit there with his mouth open and eyes half closed, since he wanted to sleep. Shimura female sigh shaking her head and sit closer putting the tray on her knees, she started to slowly feed the feverish samurai that was unexpectedly acting really childish. But Otae made a mental note to beat him up for this as soon as his fever gets down; she wasn't so bad to beat a sick man.

* * *

**Shimura Dojo. Garden.**

Behind the bush Sa-chan was hiding and looking at the two inside the room. In her vision Otae and Gin-chan were having a romantic, sweet moment together with pink background and flowers around them as they were smiling at each other.

Purple haired ninja jumped from behind the bushes and run towards them, as Gintoki finished his food and lay down to sleep. She stands on the doorway looking at Otae inside the room as if glaring.

"Otae-san!" When the said woman turned to her, Natto girl continued. "You're trying to use this situation to get close to my Gin-san, but I won't allow it! I'm the only one who's qualified enough to be Gin-san's wife, so I'll nurse him back to health."

With one movement she took off her clothes and underneath she was wearing a pink, mini nurse uniform. "Observe and learn Otae-san, how with my love I'll bring Gin-san back to health!" Sa-chan kept shouting, but for the time being Otae decided to ignore the girl and take the tray with now empty bowl and left over medicine back to the kitchen.

As the Boss Lady left, Natto Ninja sat beside Gintoki with a slight blush. "Oh, Gin-san your fever is getting worse." She put her hand on his forehead, but then opened his futon snuggling together with him.

"They say if you lay close to each other like this then you will get better soon." Sa-chan looked up at him blushing and getting closer. "Ah, Gin-san even sick you're so handsome. Come on Gin-san pass your fever to me… Chu~"

She made her lips bow like and tried to kiss him with her eyes close, but Tae returned to room catching the girl by her collar and throwing her to the garden.

Ninja girl stand up shouting. "What's wrong Otae-san? Are you jealous? Hah, no matter what you do Gin-san and I will always be together~"

Sa-chan kept shouting as Boss Lady took out the bazooka that she was hiding somewhere and shot the woman in her garden sending her flying.

"OTAE-SAN~" A very familiar teary voice shouted as the ceiling crashed down just a little away from where perm head was sleeping and Gorilla with tears and snot running down his face on his knees pledged. "Otae-san, how could you do this to me? Is this Yorozuya really better than my great love for you? I won't allow it."

"I'm sick too Otae-san, so nurse me back to health too!" Kondo completed a little cheerful and jumped trying to hug Otae.

This time it was Gin-chan who took out the bazooka (Honestly, why do all this people have that and where do they even hide it?!) and sends the Gorilla flying. Otae looked at him smiling. "My, my Gin-san you should rest or you won't get any better."

"These people are noisy." Silver samurai said and snuggled back to his warm futon trying to go back to sleep.

"Kondo-san? We have come to pick you up." Sand haired guy shouted as he entered the garden with raven-haired vice-commander. Hijikata was smoking his cigarette with annoyance. "Hijikata-san, if you keep frowning all the time you will get grumpy and ugly when you're old. Worse than now."

Vein popping on his face Toushi retorted back with irritation. "Shut up, you little shit! We already saw him flying out of here, so why did we still come inside?"

"If it isn't Hijikata-san and Okita-kun. Kondo-san just left." Otae smiled at the two as they approached her.

It became kind of a routine for them to come here almost every day to pick up their commander and it became a habit for their kind Gorilla to be send or more like blown away from here everyday.

"Ah? Isn't that Danna?" Sougo looked behind Tae inside the room where yorozuya leader was sleeping. "Danna? Why are you sleeping in here? Are you and boss lady in that kind of a relationship after all?"

Okita shouted and almost got killed when Otae grabbed him by his collar smile still on, but deadly aura around her. "Okita-kun, you shouldn't be so loud with the sick person. You'll disturb everyone."

Sadist had his hands in the air trying to calm the woman down, but then looked at her with a little surprise, but his poker face was back in a second. "Danna's sick?"

"Che. So idiots do catch colds." Hijikata said with irritation.

"Now that you know, will you leave? I'm sure Kondo-san is sulking somewhere along the dark streets and is waiting for you to pick him up." Otae said politely.

Toushi turned around. "We didn't have any intention of staying anyways. Lets go Sougo!"

Sougo aimed his bazooka at the vice-commander. "Be careful Hijikata-san. Ups, my hand slipped." He sends a fake warning with a really weak tone of voice that no one, but Sadist could hear.

Bazooka fired blowing up the tree, but Toushi jumped away just in time and was saved. Irritated to the max Mayora shouted. "DAMN YOU, SADISTIC BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU DOING? WOULD YOU STOP WITH YOUR MURDER PLANS ALREADY?!"

"You're not playing fair Hijikata-san… Don't dodge it every time…" Sougo said with deadpanned voice as if pouting.

Toushi grabbed the young captain by his collar glaring at him with vein throbbing on his cheek. "I'LL KILL YOU, DAMN BRAT!"

Okita looked at the raven-haired man with poker face, and then hearing footsteps he looked towards the house. Gin-chan was standing in the doorframe right behind Otae, his face was all red, his hair is a mess and his breath was coming out in small pants and with white steam.

"Danna? So you're awake?" Sadist said with deadpanned voice.

Countless veins popping out on his face, perm head glared at the two men, looking at him, with kill intend and shouted. "YOU JERKS ARE FREAKING NOISY! GO AWAY!" Yorozuya leader pulled Otae inside the room and closed the door behind them.

"Eh? Danna if you wanted time alone with Boss Lady, you could have said so earlier." Sougo commented in a loud voice calling out to the silver samurai.

With no response received Sougo turned away his hands in his pockets. "Oh, well might as well go find China and annoy her a little."

"Stop slacking off, king of idiots! We're still on patrol!" Toushi shouted as the two men left.

Finally in peace and silence, Gintoki get back inside his futon and snuggled to the warmth, while Tae-chan smiled at him gently. "Gin-san? Want something? Are you hungry?"

"No… Just sleep." Gin-chan mumbled drifting off.

Shimura female stand up leaving to the kitchen to prepare dinner, since kids will be back soon and to make some tea. Also she wanted to leave the Silver samurai alone for a while, so the man could catch some sleep. His fever was not getting any better with all the visitors around.

Actually Otae did feel superior now with him relying more on her, than on any other woman around him. Gintoki is the kind of man who would always be there to save and protect what was dear to him, not minding even risking his life to save someone. Once Boss Lady realized that, it kind of made her sad, of course, she would also want to help her friends in need always, but just the fact that she wasn't the only one for him to risk his life to protect or run to her as soon as she needs help, made her jealous of all the others.

How childish of her to actually feel like that, sometimes she actually felt jealous over Kagura-chan and Shin-chan. Otae knows that its stupid since the two kids and all their friends are as much important to her as they are to him, but she can't help feeling like this, she wants to manipulate this man, she wants for Gin-san rely on her not only when he is injured, but also when he has other worries and troubles. No, she would rather say that she wants for silver samurai to belong _only_ to her.

Tae shook her head furiously this was not the time to think about this, he was sick and just this moments, this quiet and sometimes fighting and filled with stalkers moments always made her happy. Sometimes perm head would come to visit her with the whole bag on Bargain Dash and some of his beloved sweets and they would just sit there and eat their favorite dishes, no words are exchanged, well that until either of their stalkers pops out of somewhere. But Otae always treasured those moments.

Yet she couldn't help to wonder why Gintoki kept coming here. If he wanted to relax and eat his sweets he could find someplace else, silver samurai doesn't have to spend his money that he rarely gets on ice cream for her, not that she is complaining. Otae can't help but to wonder, and that was the main point of her worries, what did perm head feel about her anyways?

_Oh, well I don't think that I'll ever find answer to that. After all no one knows what is it that's going on inside his perm head. _Tae-chan thought shaking her head and smiling gently as she returned to her cooking.

* * *

Gintoki slowly opened his eyes, his fever seemed to come down a little and his mind was finally getting clear on the things happening around him. He felt a gentle hand brush through his curls that made him relaxed and then he slowly realized that he is not lying on the pillow, but instead it was a woman's lap. A woman with a nice and familiar smell he concluded.

"I don't understand why you don't like your perm so much. It's soft and nice to touch, I love the feeling of your curls against my fingers." Otae said with sweet and gentle voice while smiling.

_If you like it I might just keep it. Not that I could get rid of it, but somehow I don't feel as much hatred towards it now, since it feels so good to have your hand on my hair. _Gin-chan thought snuggling, but still pretending to sleep since he didn't wanted for this moment to end. He knew it was Otae and silver samurai also thought that it was weird how nice and comfortable he felt with her, but he could only blame everything on the fever right now…

Yeah, it was all fever's fault that damn cold messed him up. Gintoki suddenly sit up startling Otae for a second as he turned towards her looking at the woman with his crimson eyes. It was all this damn fever, he is not thinking right, so this might be a dream. There is no way Otae will nurse him with such care, so it must be a dream, that means he can do whatever he wants.

Perm head gently put his hand on Tae-chan's cheek looking straight into her eyes, his gaze not wavering. He slowly got their faces close and kissed her gently. First he just brushed his lips against her to make sure she won't kill him, but when she didn't pushed him away, instead blushed, he kissed her for real.

Their lips gently touching letting them taste each other, their hearts beating like crazy and filling with so much emotions. Tae gripped Gin's kimono as silver samurai put his arms around the girl's waist pulling her close.

_What a sweet and realistic dream. I don't mind sleeping like this. I don't want to wake up just yet. _Gintoki thought hugging Otae tighter.

They ended the kiss, but didn't let go of each other; the two kept looking at each other unsure of what to do next. Silver samurai smiled gently at the woman in his arms. Tae put her head on Gin-chan's chest as the said man hugged her tightly. With all this sweet moment and so much sudden actions yorozuya leader felt dizzy and in a second fall back on his futon letting go of Otae at once.

Suddenly feeling kind of chilly because the warmth against her left, she looked worried at the man who was lying down and his eyes turning in circles. Shimura female sighs. "You're such an idiot, Gin-san." She smiled gently.

"Anego, we're back!" Kagura said cheerfully as she and Shinpachi entered the room. "We bought your favorite Bargain Dash for you."

"Ah, what happened to Gin-san? Is his fever better?" Megane asked as his sister was done putting Gintoki under the covers and stand up approaching her brother.

"He was all better, but his fever seems to have gone up again." Otae smiled putting her hand on her cheek.

"Che." China sat down unsatisfied and pissed glaring at the yorozuya leader. "You useless son, stop pretending and stand up. You can't fool this old woman. Oi, did you hear me?" She shouted in Gin-chan's ear.

"Kagura-chan, look after Gin-san for me." Shimura female turned to Patchy. "Shin-chan, please, help me put mines all around the house."

Shinpachi's eyes went wide. "Eh? Why? Are we playing war again?"

Otae smiled before leaving trough the door. "I'm just keeping away pests. If more will come then Gin-san won't be healed."

Patsuan sighs. "Its scary how you can do that kind of thing with a smile."

_I guess I do have an upper hand over others and a special place in his heart. _Otae thought happily smiling with an honest smile and not her usual fake one.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ **

**Please review :D**


End file.
